


吃胡萝卜吗？

by xiaoyaowan



Series: 吃胡萝卜吗？ [1]
Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan
Summary: 捡到神秘小兔精一只！





	1. Chapter 1

k最近养了个兔子，白白软软别提多可爱了，晚上睡觉的时候也抱着一起睡，然而有天早晨看到自己抱着个浑身赤裸的漂亮男孩，k震惊的说不出话来，询问以后才知道，这个男孩名叫y，本是山里修炼多年的兔精，那天因为贪吃才被抓到送去了宠物店。

晚上睡觉的时候没控制住便幻化成了人形，k一眼便爱上了他，不管是兔子还是兔精，他都好看的不像话，自此y便不再变成兔子，而是以人形住在了k的家里。

这天回家时，k看了看冰箱里的胡萝卜，便知道y又偷吃了，“我的小兔子怎么又不乖，偷吃不好哦，要接受惩罚。”y因为怕k再也不养他，把他扔掉，所以很听k的话，今天只是馋了才偷吃了一根胡萝卜，没想到k却要罚他，他也不得不听从。

在厨房里果体穿着围裙，双手撑着料理台，k便在他身后四处抚摸，手伸进围裙里摸上那两点红豆，捏在手中揉搓，怀里的人就发出呻吟，最近这段时间在k的调教下y已经变得很敏感，这让k觉得很满意，如果有驯兔大赛，他绝对能拿冠军。

手渐渐下移，故意绕过那早已挺立的yin茎，摸到下方的蜜穴，果然早就泥泞不堪，“小兔兔怎么那么好色，这就湿成这样了”y被说的耳朵都红了，想让k摸摸他前面却又不敢，围裙都被撑出了个小帐篷，但是k说着惩罚他，无非就是借口玩点花样罢了。

“小兔兔下面的小嘴想吃胡萝卜吗？”说着就从料理台边拿了根胡萝卜，塞到那湿湿的蜜穴里，“嗯……嗯嗯…………啊……”受不住突然的刺激，y除了呻吟什么都说不出来，脚也有些站不稳，k另一只手向下摸索到y的后穴，轻轻的按压着，他第一次和y做的时候发现他竟然是双，兴奋的不知如何是好，感叹自己运气真好，这样的兔兔都能被他找到。

前端不停的刺激，让y的yin茎也渐渐滴出水来，蜜液沿着大腿根部往下流，画面说不出的yin靡se情，在胡萝卜的抽插下，y突然一阵颤抖，蜜穴喷出更多爱液，k用手接着那些潮吹的爱液，涂抹到后穴，借着它的润滑探入了两根手指，才高潮过的身体敏感非常，y摇着头想要求饶“啊……嗯嗯……哥哥…嗯……主人…………不要……啊”，k这时怎么会放过他，“你这小嘴缠着我要吃，可不是不要的样子啊，说，要不要哥哥的大胡萝卜”y被欲望支配，早就思绪混乱，点点头诚实的不得了“要……我要……哥哥的大胡萝卜”。

“那就把兔耳和兔尾变出来”

听到这话y又一阵颤抖，他不知道k的打算却不敢忤逆，只见白烟一散，头上就出现了雪白的兔耳，后穴上方也出现了毛茸茸的兔尾，k兴奋的yin茎又涨大了一圈，抽出手指，一个挺立就把自己的大胡萝卜塞进了湿润的后穴，另一只手也没停，抽插着小胡萝卜。

在双重刺激下，y就这么she了，后穴一阵收缩夹的k差点也要交代出去，抬头咬了下y的兔耳，舔弄起来，他知道y的耳朵是敏感带，人形的是，兔形的更是，y果然被舔的刚发泄过的yin茎又逐渐抬头，k又抽插了百来下，才内she在y的身体里，看着兔尾也被挤出的jing液打湿，k简直不能更满足，y早就被干的双目有些失神。

“小兔兔，你看厨房都被弄脏了，这次就饶过你，下次再接着惩罚吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

说起y初尝情欲时也是生涩的不得了，谁能想到这只活了几百年的兔子，竟然什么都不懂呢。

当k试探着吻上y的索吻唇时，y也是一脸懵懂的看着他，让k非常无奈，“闭眼、张嘴”一步一个指令，y倒是非常听话，无条件得信任这个养他的主人，k吮吸着双唇，在y张嘴后便长驱直入，舌头扫过齿列，还故意舔了一下兔牙，勾起兔兔的小舌纠缠，感觉到怀里人有些不对劲，睁眼才发现y竟然忘了呼吸，k只好短暂退出，搂着y的背安抚，等到呼吸调整过来才又覆上去。

这次没忘记先提醒他的小兔子，要记得呼吸，y很聪明，在k的调教下不仅身子敏感，对情事也不抗拒，不过都是k用口或者手帮他解决。甚至y学会了接吻以后像是发现了新鲜事物般得了趣，总是缠着k要亲亲。

这天y又勾着k的脖颈求亲，k自然乐意，一吻过后就开始套路这只小兔子，“那y要不要亲哥哥的大胡萝卜？”y其实没有什么技巧，从未服侍过他，但是k浑然不在意，只要是y怎么都好，心理的满足大于生理，所以当y亲他的大胡萝卜，还不小心用兔牙磕疼他的时候，他也只是强忍痛楚，额头都渗出汗液，还在教着y该如何做，“含进去……对，别用牙，用舌头舔……哈…对……啊哈…………”但是他的尺寸太大了，y根本含不住，刚不小心顶到喉咙的时候也让y的眼角泛出了生理性盐水，k终有些不忍心。

没再让y替他接着口了，摸出一旁的润滑液在y的后穴试探着按压了几下，不断碾压，手指戳进一点又拔出，等到后穴适逐渐应了异物的入侵，k又加了一指，两根手指不断开拓着未被使用过的后穴，y起初强忍些那些想要脱口而出的叫唤，生生咬住下唇，觉得自己变得好奇怪呀。

“小兔兔，别咬自己，想叫就叫出来，这很正常”y听了以后便不再压抑，婉转动人的呻吟宣泄出声，呼吸也变得有些急促，k让y侧躺着，然后从床头拿出了之前网购的胡萝卜按摩棒，挤上一些润滑液就直插入y的后穴。

“啊啊……哈…………嗯啊”突如其来的插入引起y的不适，扭动着身躯想要缓解，后穴的软肉似乎也在推拒着想把按摩棒挤出去，不过k很强硬的又往里推进了一会儿，还搅动了一下，“不……不要…………拿…拿出去”声音里带着呜咽的哭腔，泪水也打湿了枕头，“兔宝宝，乖，一会儿就爽了”随后按下了开关。是最低档的震动，却也足以让未经人事的y难耐不已，刺激得前端的蜜穴不断分泌出液体，床单都湿了一片，k的阴茎早就肿胀发痛，抬起y的一条腿架在手臂上，另一只手探入蜜穴随意开拓了一下就准备挺入。

不过一想到y从未被进入过，低头吻住了y的唇舌，交换了一个深吻，等y被吻的有些失神时一举挺入湿热的蜜穴，甬道早就做好了被进入的准备，穴肉吸付着他的大肉棒，被柔软紧致包裹，瞬间爽的k头皮发麻，只想猛力肏干，y此时早就泣不成声，满脸泪痕，“呜呜……哥哥大坏蛋…………呜呜呜……一点……一点都不爽！”

抽泣着还要拿小拳头无力敲打些k的胸膛，“兔兔乖，哥哥保证让你爽，不哭了好不好？”哄着怀里哭泣的小兔精，k发现自己的大肉棒又涨了一点，大脑也叫嚣着发泄，他便不再忍耐在y的蜜穴里抽插起来。淫靡的水声充斥着整个房间，囊袋撞击着阴部发出羞耻的啪啪声，y在痛楚过后逐渐感觉到了快感，随着k碾压过敏感点，爽的他尖叫出声，“啊………哈啊……好……好舒服……哥哥…再快点”

y扭动着腰身想要迎合k的抽动，k知道y这是得了趣，当即更大力的抽插起来，前后穴都被照顾的舒爽，y越发浪叫起来“好……好喜欢…………哥哥的大胡萝卜……好厉害”说完就抖动着射了出来，一股股白浊射到床单上，还有些溅到k的身上，k抬手抹了一点放到唇边尝了一下，心想原来兔精的精液味道也是一样的并不是胡萝卜味啊。

y当然不知道他的想法，只觉得这样不对，连忙制止k“哥哥……别……”。结果k一个挺入，他的话还没说完，出口又成了变调的呻吟，k又抽动了百来下才在y的体内射出高热的精液。抽出时，蜜穴还在不断收缩，精液也流了一些出来，床单狼藉不堪，y大口呼吸着空气，情欲还未完全消退，身体还是泛着粉嫩的色泽，透着慵懒妩媚的性感。k早就把胡萝卜按摩棒取了出来，此时y仰躺着还有些失神。

“兔兔，你说你既然是双性，那我把精液射到你前面的洞里，你这儿会不会怀上兔宝宝呀？”低头看了眼y平坦的小腹，y吓得双手捂住肚子，脸上又害羞又无措，抬起无辜的眼睛就这么眨巴眨巴得看着k，仿佛在问他该怎么办。

k看他这么单纯都忍不住再逗他了，“放心吧，我查过了，你没有雌性的子宫，所以这里只是一个能进入能有快感的小洞，却不会怀孕”y听完倒是有些失落。他也不知道自己是怎么了。


	3. Chapter 3

时间线推移到几百年之后，此时的y早已不是一只随时会被抓走的小兔精了，而是天界的小兔仙君，苦心修炼终于飞升上天，虽说职位不高，但是长的可爱也很受其他仙友的好评，可是天界的名人之一呢。

平时小兔仙君就是打理下胡萝卜园，指派麾下的其他小兔帮忙就可以了，而他则偷偷打探k的下落。

还记得有次和k刚滚完床单时，k曾问他“如果我老了你会离开我吗？毕竟我只是一介凡人，而你可以长生”y听了之后异常难过，他想和k永远在一起，“你老了以后就换我来养你啊，等到你死了以后我就去找下一辈子的你，一直缠着你”说完还要撒娇得勾着k的脖子。

k听了很是高兴，下辈子他怕是不能掌控了，但是这辈子能和y在一起也挺好，“哟~我的小兔兔这么乖啊，哥哥没有白养你了”

转眼几百年过去，y却根本没有找到k，在凡界寻寻觅觅却根本不见踪影，偷偷托人去地府翻了生死簿也不见k下一世的踪影，他像完全消失了一样，现如今y对他的记忆也渐渐开始模糊，想到这里他就越发难过。

直到有天另一位仙友来求小兔仙君帮忙，说那位号称天界第一战神的上神大人想吃胡萝卜了，能不能让他帮忙送去，小兔仙君自然不敢得罪，挑了新鲜的胡萝卜就送了过去，哪成想在院里便看到了那丰神俊朗的上神大人，更诡异的是，那脸和k一模一样！只是多了分生人勿近的冷漠气息，等y反应过来的时候，豆大的泪水早就决堤，滴落在胸前抱着的那框胡萝卜上。

上神也是有些莫名，叫人送点胡萝卜来怎么还哭了呢，上前刚想问他怎么了，结果y一把放下胡萝卜抱着上神的腰身，贴着他的胸膛就开始肆无忌惮的哭起来，惹的宫里其他小仙和侍女都出来一探究竟。

上神冰冷的眼刀扫过，立刻便做了鸟兽散，虽说面上是不敢妄议，可天宫实在无聊，什么八卦都能聊上一阵，这不，这边厢只是抱一下。那头上神负心薄幸小兔仙君的故事早就添油加醋传了好几版了。弄的上神被异样眼神注视了好久，面对这等绯闻头疼不已，不过这都是后话了。

眼下这个哭得梨花带雨的漂亮小兔子究竟是怎么了，上神也很好奇。“别哭啊，你有什么事可与本上神说”

“哥哥，我找了你好久……呜呜……你去哪儿了呀？呜呜呜……你是不要兔兔了吗？”说完哭的更加大声，抽泣得太猛，以至于呼吸变得有些困难，一时不能控制自己，上神看他这样忍不住俯身用唇堵住小兔仙君，并渡了一口气过去，才堪堪安抚住怀里这个小兔子。

不过面前这位小兔仙君现在两颊绯红，连耳根都染上了桃红色，似乎比一开始更惹人怜爱了。等y情绪稳定后才得知他是认错了人，误以为自己是他那位在人间的情郎，上神说不出是嫉妒还是好奇，复杂的情绪在胸口翻涌。好奇那个k究竟和自己多相似，也嫉妒他拥有了小兔子的全部爱恋，甚至几百年后都忘不了。

如果我是他，绝对不会抛下这只小兔子的，让他这么伤心难过。上神在心里偷偷说道。

不过y得知真相后也有些尴尬，道了歉便转身离开了，之后隔三差五便会偷偷在院里看着他，从不进屋，只是透过窗口呆呆得看着。

“上神，那位小兔仙君又来了，要请他进来坐吗？”

“不用了，你们也同往常一样即可”

他们这些小仙没权没势，那必然不敢得罪上神，又觉得痴情的小兔仙君很是可怜，单恋这个冰块一样的上神。

天帝曾想给上神介绍亲事，做个媒什么的，都被他给拒绝了，后来再没提过了，本对他抱着心思的上仙们也都断了念想。其实他自己心里明白，他只是不愿将就罢了。

而面对小兔仙君，他第一次有了心动的感觉，同时又有些怄气，他从小兔仙君第一次来便察觉到了，想和他多说说话，想让小兔子满心满眼只有他一个，而不是透过自己看另一个人，他堂堂上神竟然输给一介凡人，怎么想都忍不下这口气！

这天也不知怎么的，小兔子竟然在院里就这么睡着了，上神很无奈，默默走过去将人公主抱到自己床榻上。搂着便睡了起来，其实他们都可以不睡，不过又着实无聊，睡觉当打发时间了，但是抱着小兔仙君的时候，他觉得很踏实。

等y悠悠转醒时，便是自己搂着上神刚健有力的腰肢，头靠在胸口，而上神则环抱着他的背，紧紧贴着的姿势，脚也交叠在一起，更糟糕的是，他竟然起了反应！前端有隐隐抬头的趋势，这也不能怪他，自从没有了k以后，饱尝情欲滋味的身体像突然断了粮，他也不要和其他人做如此亲密之事，只能自己悄悄爱抚，但是自慰后却更加空虚，越发的想念k，后穴也急需更粗更热的肉棒来填满。

他好久都没和人有过这么亲密的距离了，他还有些与k一模一样的容貌，上神自然也早就感应到了，有个热热硬硬的物什戳着自己小腹，沉默在两人之间蔓延，直到上神打破了这凝固的氛围。

“小兔仙君，让本上神来帮你吧？”

“啊！不……不用了！小仙不敢……是小仙冒犯了上神”y慌乱的解释，思绪都打了结，现在只觉脸热，肯定已经烧红得像个煮熟的虾子。说完便要起身准备离开，却不巧他在床榻的里头，而上神却丝毫没有让开的意思，他正纠结要不要跨出去的时候，被上神一把扯住肩膀扑倒在床榻之上。

“本上神……不可以吗？”近乎哀求的语气让y心头一震，这还是那个传说中冷面的上神吗？面对着这样的话语和表情，尤其还顶着这张脸，y说不出一个不字。

任由上神除去了身上的外袍还有亵衣，突如其来接触了空气的乳尖被刺激得站立硬挺起来，上神低头啄吻着y的眉毛、眼角，下滑到鼻尖脸颊，近乎虔诚，嘴唇覆在y的索吻唇上时，开口低声询问到“可以吗？”回应他的是y轻轻的一声嗯，轻到不仔细听根本听不到，但是上神听见了，他还听见了自己疯了般的心跳声，还有大脑鼓噪的叫嚣着进入他、占有他、替代那个人成为唯一。

但是他知道现在不能粗暴对待他，会把人吓跑，只能温柔再温柔，得到了肯定答复后不再犹豫，轻柔舔舐着y饱满的嘴唇，从唇珠到唇缝，像在品尝一道精致的糕点，吮吸着薄唇直到泛红甚至有些红肿，手上动作也没停，慢慢爱抚着身下这具身体，触感滑腻好似怎么都摸不够似的，吻渐渐加重，小舌在y微启薄唇时伸入，搅动着y的小舌与他共舞，没有咽下的津液沿着嘴角流出又被上神舔舐着卷进口中。

吻渐渐下移，在颈部喉结锁骨一路游移，留下一串红痕，终于来到胸前的乳尖，此时早已被手指玩弄的完全红肿起来，毫不犹豫的含入口中吸允啃咬，用贝齿轻咬着舔弄，y被情欲折磨得全身泛出粉色，腰肢也在不停磨蹭，企图缓解情潮，上神许是感应到了y的情欲，将手摸进了亵裤。

此时y的玉茎早就硬挺，发出灼热的温度，扒下y的亵裤，一具被情欲熏染的美妙酮体便展露在眼前，上神的理智很快就要决堤。低头继续吻住大腿内侧的软肉，这是y的敏感带，只听y突然浪叫一声，带着哭腔又富有媚态的叫床声更刺激着上神的神经。

上神看着y粉嫩的玉茎，不觉反感，只觉得同这主人一样可爱，侧头含住y的玉茎，上下吞吐，茎身被舔得泛出水光，y被画面冲击的浪叫不止，手指也不闲着，摸上囊袋揉捏，感受到玉茎逐渐在口中涨大，手指继续动作却摸到了不属于男子的入口。

惊讶的抬头看向被情欲折磨而迷蒙的双眼，“我们小兔仙君竟然是个双儿？这样的秘密可不能让别人知道了去”说完便舔上阴唇，用小舌模拟性爱时抽插的姿势不断刺激着蜜穴，“啊……哈啊……啊啊…………嗯……呜呜”不知是否太久没经历过如此刺激的性事，y不断发出呻吟，眼角也被泪水打湿，娇媚可人的情态展露无疑。

突然上神大力吮吸了一下，y被抖动起身子，接着蜜穴喷出些许爱液，竟然用嘴就让他潮吹了。上神惊叹不已，这是多么敏感的一具身体，更加爱不释手的抚摸起来，低头在腰腹也留下了几个吻痕，他想让吻痕布满这具白皙的酮体，想必一定情色又好看。

刚高潮过的蜜穴湿润异常，不需润滑都能直接进入，上神握着自己肿胀的分身不带犹豫的挺入，瞬间便被包裹住，甬道的软肉吸附上来，爽的他都有些失神。而y此时除了呼吸便只会发出呻吟，刚刚因为浪叫太久而让声音变得有些沙哑，听上去是不一样的性感。

“哈啊……嗯…………可以了……动吧”还未等他说完。上神就开始大力挺动起来，每一下都插到最深，“呜呜……顶……顶到了……啊…”之后的记忆就开始变得模糊，只记得射精时搂着上神叫了哥哥。

醒来后的y后悔不已，上神怕是会恨他吧，可是他确实还不能完全忘记k，他从未觉得自己竟是如此卑鄙，他偷偷睁眼想看看上神还在不在，却发现上神也在注视着他，低头看到身上满是紫红的痕迹，论谁看了都知昨晚发生了什么，害羞得拿双手捂着脸，从指缝里悄悄偷看，脸又迅速涨红起来，哎呀好羞啊，y心里想着。

而上神看到自己的杰作很是满意，布满欢爱痕迹的白皙酮体，没想到从一开始便是属于自己的人，想到这里不禁笑出了声。听到上神低沉的笑声，y很是疑惑。

没想到上神却用低沉磁性的嗓音冷静得说着让他震惊的话语。

“没想到我们小兔精过了几百年，成了小兔仙君还是那么爱哭，你是小哭包吗？”似是回忆起第一次在天宫见面的情景，忍不住调侃道。

y不知道上神为什么会那么说，惊讶的想听他说下去，脑海中隐约的猜测让他心跳加速。

“我之前还想着，k到底是谁，那么好运，吃了好久的醋，没想到竟然是我自己”

此时y再也顾不得害羞了，猛地扑进那思念已久的人怀中，却还是犹豫着想问问他到底是怎么回事。

用k的话说，他本就是上神，凡间那一世只是渡劫修行，回天庭后在凡间的记忆被削去，没想到昨晚做完睡着后做了个很长的梦，梦里就是他们发生过的点滴，他意识到这是自己在凡间的记忆。

说完还感慨不已，人类发明的那些玩意儿真的很不错啊，比如胡萝卜按摩棒什么的，我得试试把它们弄回天庭来。

“你怎么变成上神还这么……这么不知羞的！”y红着脸控诉

没想到k毫不在意，覆在y的耳边说道“那我的小兔精都成了小兔仙君了，不还是那么爱吃哥哥的胡萝卜吗？”

“你欺负人，哼！(｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)”  
“只欺负你”


	4. Chapter 4

自从k恢复了记忆之后，y自然是天天只想粘着他，就在k的宫里住下了，此时也一早就传开了，不过谁敢说上神不是呢？连玉帝都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

小日子过得蜜里调油，这天k突然说想与y成亲，y当然高兴，满口答应，k着人发了请柬出去，又让人把宫里收拾一下，随手一挥便已是大红喜色，当天穿着喜服的y更是美艳不可方物，各路仙友都前来祝贺。

可惜y不胜酒力，没喝几杯就有些眩晕，双颊绯红，k向众人致谢后便带着y回了卧房，让人把宾客送走，且吩咐今晚不准打扰，至于晚上要做什么自是不言而喻。

喝醉酒的y比往常更粘人，刚回房就要抱着k亲亲，好不容易哄着喝完合卺酒，抱着y去了榻上，伸手解开了束发带，一头黑发如瀑布般散下，配上大红喜服，衬得本就白皙的皮肤好似泛出光来。

还没等k有进一步的动作，y就一把抱上来，散发着酒气和热气，声音也带着些沙哑"以后，我就是你的夫君了！"说完还笑的一脸得意，k只觉得可爱的过分，"你再说一遍，谁是夫君？"y很自然的接话道"我是你的夫君，你也是我的夫君呀"

这要还能忍，k就不是k了，三下五除二就把y扒了个精光，略显粗暴的动作引起y些许不满，还未等他抱怨，就被k拉着翻了个身，双手扶着y的腰肢抬起，以便他可以更清楚的看清后穴。

y迷迷糊糊的跪趴在床榻上，任由k在他背后动作，只觉后穴突然被温热的物体舔舐，因为有些醉酒，反应都有些迟缓，舔了几下才意识到k竟然在用小舌模仿性交的动作，在他后穴进进出出，还转着角度，把后穴皱褶都舔到平整，双手不断揉捏他的蜜桃臀，让肌肉逐渐放松下来。

"啊啊……哈啊…………嗯……好舒服……不要停……"大脑被情欲占据，只能说出断断续续的句子，y比平时更放得开了，毫不克制自己的呻吟，甚至带着点勾引的味道，k拿出早就准备好的脂膏，涂抹在后穴，不断按摩等它融化后探入手指缓慢开拓。"啊……嗯啊……"喘息声逐渐加重，y伸手抚摸自己身前的玉茎，却完全缓解不了情潮。

"不要手指，要……夫君的大胡萝卜……直接……进……进来………啊…嗯"如此盛情邀约，k怎会拒绝，撸了两把自己那硬热的阴茎对准翕张的后穴一个深挺，一插到底，激的y一声媚叫，k却不给他反应的机会，就开始猛烈的抽插起来，每次都顶到y那一点敏感处。

大力的冲撞后穴，好像要把阴囊都塞到后穴似的，y只能发出破碎的呻吟，更多的是无力的喘息，手臂早就支撑不住，整个人都伏在床榻之上，屁股却因此翘的更高了，k俯下身贴在y的背上，强迫y偏头与他深吻，唾液因为y的喘息从嘴角流出，有种淫荡的风情。

y在如此猛烈的性爱中，早就射了，k却还没停下，他想往前逃离开，就会被k双手握住腰肢拉近，继续大力的操干。

一股股浓精射入y的甬道时，y以为这就是结束，没想到k把他翻了过来，一手按住他的下巴迫使他张嘴，一手往他嘴里塞入了一颗丹药，k低头便哺了一口水过来，等回过神，药早就下肚了。

y的酒此时也醒了几分，想问k那是什么丹药，结果出口又是婉转变调的呻吟，k不知何时将手探入他前端的阴唇之中，不断拉扯爱抚，抠刮着阴蒂，刺激得y只想尖叫，"啊啊……嗯……啊…"润滑的液体不断流出，k不做等待提枪上阵，高热的甬道包裹住他硕大的阴茎，k爽的发出了舒服的喟叹。

九浅一深的操干着y的蜜穴，y许久没有经历过如此激烈的性事，面上早就哭的梨花带雨，"不要了………呜呜……不要……停下"

"不要停下？我自然不会停了，这还没到最厉害的时候呢"感觉到时机差不多了，k渐渐转变着阴茎的角度，在蜜穴里戳刺，终于有个柔软的口在他的顶弄下有打开的趋势，k不再犹豫，对着那个口不断戳弄。

终于被他成功顶入，那是一条有别于甬道的生殖道，y又是一声尖叫，以前从未体验过这种奇异的感觉，他意识到这不是平时的甬道，在他还困惑时，k低沉的耳语响起，"刚刚的丹药是我找太上老君要来的，有了它，就可以造出子宫来，我要让你怀上我的孩子。"

y听完只觉得大脑一片空白，心头震动，但是更多的是隐秘的喜悦，抬头环抱住k的脖颈，用动作予以回应，两具肉体紧紧贴合在一起，k侧头在y的颈部吮吸出几点紫红印记，接着又用力深挺了几十下，闷哼一声将精液灌满了丹药造出的生殖腔中。

翌日，等y醒来早就日上三竿，身上很是舒爽，想必k替他清理过了，他被做到晕厥，只记得k要了他好多次，现在浑身无力，伸手摸了摸自己现在还平坦的腹部只觉得不可思议。在他还出神的时候，温热的大掌盖上了他的手背，y抬头就看见k笑的一脸温柔，没忍住就送上了今天的第一吻。

怀孕时的y情绪不定，k无限宠溺包容，从前乖巧懂事的y如今多了点骄纵，但是k仍然觉得他可爱非常。快到生产时，k柔声安慰着y睡一觉起来就好了，果不其然，等他醒来一对可爱的双胞胎就在眼前。

k用神力悉心照料着，但是又觉得y的心思都在孩子身上很是吃味，遂偷偷施法，y看着原先平坦的胸部渐渐隆起，慌张不已。"刚生了宝宝当然要喂奶了，这都是正常的，太上老君这丹药着实不错"看k说的如此认真，y深信不疑，每日都会抱着双胞胎宝宝喂奶。

但是奶水比想象的多，宝宝喝不完，y就会涨奶到难受，痛的受不了的时候，就会朝着k撒娇"呜呜……痛……夫君，吸吸"k暗自觉得自己的计划无比顺利，埋头在y的胸前对着那略微隆起的乳头又亲又咬，双手不断揉捏，入手软糯的触感让k爱不释手。

不停揉搓舔弄，乳尖早已挺立充血，奶头开始渗出乳汁，k顺势吮吸嘬吻起来，把乳汁一滴不剩的都吸到嘴里才罢休，y早就被吻的情动不已，发出阵阵浪叫，之后免不了又是一阵覆雨翻云。

等到y之后遇到了太上老君得知了丹药并无此效果后，怒的三天不让k碰，不肯做爱以此来惩罚他什么的都是后话了。


End file.
